Itzakadoozie
by firefliesinlove
Summary: Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik all go on a camping trip. What insanity will that bring? ...a squirrel in a shirt? And what's this about a popsicle? Is there hope for a relationship between Ryou and his Yami, Bakura? (Warning: Yaoi(MM, RB), Mild language)


**Itzakadoozie  
**

* * *

I come to you with yet another short one shot fic of Bakura/Ryou. Simply because I can. And because I've been trying to continue the other fics for a long time... And I needed a break from all that thinking and figuring things out!

(Disclaimer in my profile... So ha!)

Also:

**WARNING**: YAOI(m/m relationships)!!!

_Pairings_: Ryou/Bakura and Malik/Marik

* * *

Malik and Ryou were sitting on the benches of a picnic table, in the middle of a large and beautiful and peaceful park. Or, to be precise, Ryou was sitting on the bench. Malik was sitting on the table with his feet on the bench part. Ryou was staring at a tree just in front of them, and Malik was stealing glances of his Yami, Marik, every once in a while while he tapped the table with his fingernails. Marik and Bakura were sitting underneath a tree, killing any type of bug that tried to go near them. A few of them were even banished to the Shadow Realm. Including a wasp and a black fly.

"I never knew camping was so boring." Malik sighed and looked up at the sky. It was partly cloudy, but the Sun was still there. It was late in the afternoon.

"You didn't think that last night, I bet." Ryou mumbled as he watched a car drive by on a narrow dirt road that wasn't too far from where they sat.

"Yes, well, ahem." Malik jumped down from the table, and stretched his arms and legs. "Last night was different."

"And I'm supposing that tonight will be, too? I think Marik would agree with you." Ryou watched in amusement as his friend blushed and turned away from him.

"That all depends." Malik yawned then turned back to Ryou. "Want to take a walk? There's a store not far from here. We can get some snacks there."

"What about them?" Ryou looked over to where Bakura and Marik were laughing psychotically and stomping on ants. Red ants. Both of them let out cries as the ants began crawling up their legs and biting them.

"What about them? They'll be here when we come back." Malik watched the two with disinterest.

"I think we should've made them wear shoes." Ryou giggled to himself as Bakura started to dance around, screaming and cursing in Egyptian as he tried to shake the ants of his legs.

"That was their decision. Come on." Malik grabbed Ryou's arm, dragged him passed their Yamis and down the dirt road.

Surprisingly the store was only a ten minute walk away, and was beside a nice small beach. Ryou followed Malik down the sand and toward the small store. Before they went any further, Malik turned around and frowned at him.

"What?" Ryou looked back at him curiously.

"Why won't you talk about it?" Malik eyed him suspiciously.

"About what?" Ryou was beyond confused. He had no idea what his friend was talking about.

"About your crush." Malik winked at him, then turned around and continued on towards the store.

"Crush?" Ryou asked hesitantly, then followed Malik again. "What?"

"You know what I'm talking about. And you know that I know about it. It's very obvious that you're in love with him. It's written all over your face!" Malik stopped and turned around again. Ryou stopped just in time, then blushed.

"I-I... I don't know what you're talking about." Ryou walked passed him, but Malik caught his arm, and pulled him back.

"You know..." Ryou looked at him with a blank look on his face. Malik sighed. "Bakura. I know you like him." Ryou's eyes widened, and he stared at Malik with a scared look on his face.

"But... But how-"

"It's really obvious, Ryou..." Malik laughed when Ryou lowered his gaze to the ground and sighed. "You're always watching him."

"I know... I really don't mean to. But he's so funny sometimes, and it's hard to look away." Ryou laughed nervously, and Malik grinned.

"I've got an idea. I know you're probably not used to it or anything... But it'll work like a charm." Malik grabbed Ryou and dragged him the rest of the way to the small store.

"What will?" Ryou received no answer as Malik laughed and dragged him up the stairs of the store. He pulled open the door, dragged Ryou in, then let go of him as he looked around for something. His gaze fell onto an ice cream freezer, and he skipped over to it with determination. Ryou followed him somewhat reluctantly.

Malik pressed his hands against the glass, and looked around at the various ice creams and Popsicles available. His eyes landed on a particularly long one, and they lit up considerably. Not to mention he let out a giggle. He pulled open the sliding glass screen, pulled it out, closed it, then turned to Ryou.

"I think we're all set." He grabbed a bottled drink from the fridge beside the ice cream freezer, then went to the cashier to pay. Ryou felt confused, but followed Malik there with interest. Once everything was payed for, they set out once again, and walked down on the sand of the beach.

"It's a nice beach." Ryou sighed happily to himself, and started to hum. Malik giggled, and Ryou stopped him humming. He glanced at his friend in confusion.

"I think Bakura likes it when you do that."

"Do what...?" He asked suspiciously. Malik handed him the ice cream.

"Hum. I think he really likes you. _A lot._" Malik laughed aloud, and stared out at the water as they continued on their way back to their counterparts.

"Um... what's this for?" Ryou held up the long ice cream in his hands. Malik grinned mischievously.

"For you to eat. But not yet. Wait until we get back. And don't worry, it won't melt too much, it doesn't take long to get there." Malik smiled at him reassuringly. Ryou was blushing and stared at the ground for the rest of their journey back.

"Finally..." Ryou mumbled as he dropped himself down onto the bench of the familiar picnic table. Their tent was only a few minutes away, closed off by some trees. Ryou wanted very much to just go back, lay down, then sleep for all of eternity. But he knew it was because he was feeling lazy. And Malik wouldn't let him, he told him that he _had_ to eat the ice cream first. Malik stared at him, and frowned until Ryou got the message. The Ice Cream.

"You can have that now, you know. We're back." Malik winked at him, and lay down on his back on the top of the picnic table. Ryou hesitantly pulled the wrapper off of the Popsicle. It was quite long and big. It was mostly yellow, but had orange, green and red striped that swirled around it. He sighed mentally, then licked the top of it. It sure was a strange Popsicle.

Marik and Bakura had given up on the bugs a long time ago, and had taken to chasing each other with sticks and various pointy objects. Basically whatever their little grubby hands could take hold of. After a while, they lost interest in their new game, and spotted a squirrel. Poor little squirrel, they chased it up trees and down again. Marik climbed to the top of the trees, and Bakura would chase it up. Whenever it got close to the top, Marik would lunge at it, and usually end up on the ground. Luckily none of the trees they climbed were very high.

Several minutes after Ryou started eating the Popsicle, Marik and Bakura ran over towards he and Malik. Marik no longer had on a shirt, and Bakura was holding it in an outstretched arm. The shirt was wriggling around on its own. Ryou looked at them suspiciously.

"What's in there?" He inched away from them and towards the edge of the bench. Bakura smirked and Marik looked proud of himself.

"Nothing, little hikari. Nothing at all... wanna see?" Bakura took a few steps forward. Ryou inched away again. Marik looked from one to the other, and then to Malik who was half asleep on the picnic table. He looked back and Ryou and grinned.

"A squirrel." he laughed psychotically as Bakura lunged towards Ryou. Ryou tried desperately to jump up off of the bench and run away, but he failed as he tripped over his own feet, and landed on his back on the ground. Bakura tripped over a rock, and the shirt landed on Ryou's chest. Ryou froze. Everyone froze and looked curiously at the shirt on him. Nothing moved. Until... The curious squirrel's head popped out of the shirt, so Ryou let out a cry, shoved the shirt off of himself, jumped up to his feet, and ran and hid behind a tree.

The poor little squirrel ran as fast as it possibly could, leaped up into a tree not too far away, and hid from the scary humans, the shirt still attached to its tail.

Bakura stood up, brushed himself off, and looked around. Everyone stared back at him.

"What?" He and Marik were clueless as Malik started to laugh hysterically. Ryou, however, only laughed nervously, but stayed behind the tree.

"What's that?" Bakura pointed to the melting Popsicle that was on the ground.

"Oh no!" Ryou jumped out from behind the tree, inspected the Popsicle, then sighed. It was covered in dirt, ants, grass, and bits and pieces of leaves.

"Itzakadoozie." Malik said with a sigh. He glared at the two Yamis. He was irritated and yet amused at what they had done.

"It's a wha?" Bakura looked at it.

"No, Itzakadoozie." Ryou said with another sigh. "A type of Popsicle."

"Funny name for a novelty ice cream." Bakura shrugged, then turned to look at Marik. He laughed. "Wasn't that your last shirt?"

"Um... yeah."

"What happened to the others??" Malik sat up, and glared suspiciously at him.

"We... were experimenting on things." Marik looked around, avoiding Malik's gaze.

"And you couldn't use something else???" Ryou was confused.

"It's okay, I can use my light's shirts." Marik grinned at Bakura and Ryou, then winked towards Malik who smirked back.

"Let's go for a walk!" Ryou came up with a perfect idea to forget everything that was happening, and everyone agreed with them.

They followed a path deep into the woods, with only an occasional sound of a whining Yami. Ryou was in the lead, and was dragging Bakura by his hand. He felt like a child again. Following random paths, inhaling fresh air, running around, climbing up rocks, jumping off of large rocks... He was having lots of fun.

At one point it started to rain right after the sun disappeared behind some nasty dark grey clouds, and Marik started to mumble curses and glared at the back of Ryou's head. Bakura glared back to him from the corner of his eyes. No one glared at _his_ hikari.

"I want to go back now." Marik stopped, folded his arms across his chest, and refused to move. Not even Malik could get him to move. "No, it's cold and it's raining."

"I guess we'd better head back." Ryou sighed sadly, and started to walk back towards them. Bakura, whose hand he still had in his own refused to move. Ryou glanced down at their hands, then up to Bakura's head. He was staring down at him. "They can go back, that does not mean we must discontinue this... amusing thing." They both looked over to Malik and Marik. The two glanced at each other, then smirked.

"Good- I mean... That's too bad, we could have started up a fire and burned lots of things. Your decision." Marik smirked. Bakura looked ready to run to them and go back; he loved fire. Burning things he especially loved. But he kept himself back by glancing down at his hikari, who was smiling weakly at him.

"We'll meet you back at the camp site, then. Don't be in too much of a rush." Malik winked at them, and chased his Yami back down the path and out of site.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back? I know how much you like fire. I can always keep going by myself." Ryou looked up at him. Both had forgotten that their hands were still together.

"No. Come on let's go." Bakura frowned at him. "And besides... you don't want to go back. You know what those two are going to do now that they think we'll be out here longer." Ryou shuddered at the thought.

They continued on the same path until Ryou heard the sound of waves slowly going onto the shore and back out to the rest of the water again. He let go of Bakura's hand, climbed over a few large rocks, slid down a small hill, then disappeared behind some trees. Bakura followed him, but nearly fell several times as he tried his best to climb over rocks and slide down a muddy hill. Finally he managed to catch up to Ryou, who had stopped in the middle of the tiniest beach he had ever seen. It was no larger than a bedroom, but was beautiful anyway. There were three rocks at one corner of the beach, right beside the water. Ryou sat down on one, and stared out at the horizon. Even without the sun, it was still a wonderful site to see. Bakura managed to sit down on one right next to his light. He watched him carefully, and made sure that while he was bending over the water he didn't fall in.

Ryou looked down into the water. It was beautifully clear, and he reached down into the water to pull out a stone. He lost his balance on the rock, and fell right in. Bakura, who had managed to grab the back of his shirt, fell on top of him. He quickly jumped up and off of his hikari, then pulled Ryou up to his feet. Ryou coughed up some water, wiped his mouth, and shivered. He looked down at his hand, opened it up, and grinned.

"I saved the rock." He grinned and laughed nervously as Bakura sighed and shook his head.

"Are you alright?"

"Hai. Just wet." Ryou glanced down at his clothing. His shirt and pants were soaked through to his skin, and most of his hair was wet. "You?"

"I'm fine." He was surprised when he realized that he only got part of his pants wet, and a small part of his right sleeve was slightly damp.

"Sorry about that... I didn't think I would fall in. But... thank you for trying to prevent it." Ryou blushed slightly, and stared at the ground, hoping his Yami didn't notice.

"Just don't do that ever again." He put the tip of his index finger under Ryou's chin, and forced his face up. "You look flushed, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm sure!" He smiled to reassure his Yami, who eyed him suspiciously, pulled away his hand, then stood up straight.

"Alright. Then maybe we should head back." Bakura looked around, and noticed a clear path that led away from the water. "Let's go."

Bakura grabbed Ryou's arm, and pulled him close right after he shivered slightly. He glanced up at his Yami, who was looking at him suspiciously.

"I'm fine, really." He raised his eyebrows when Bakura frowned with disbelief.

"Whatever. But I don't want baka hikari to fall over again." Ryou laughed at Bakura's comments.

It took them longer than they thought to reach the main road again, but they finally got there, and the sun was nearly gone passed the horizon. Ryou checked his watch. It had been forty minutes since they last saw Malik and Marik. Hopefully they were done whatever they had gone back to do. They followed the road for a short while before they found a large pathway that led over to their campsite. When they got there, the fire was going, and Malik and Marik were sitting beside it on a towel, chatting about random things. When they heard the footsteps grow nearer, they turned around, and grinned at their friends. They were surprised to see Bakura with one arm around Ryou's waist and the other holding his upper arm. They almost didn't notice how wet Ryou was.

"Whoa, what happened?" Malik looked up at the two as they neared the fire. Ryou shivered when the wind picked up suddenly.

"Baka fell into the water." Bakura mumbled as he glared at nothing in particular. He then realized were his hands were, and let go of Ryou, who shivered again at the loss of warmth.

Ryou looked at the two tents just several feet away, and shivered again. He wondered why it was suddenly getting quite cold.

"I'm going to go in the tent." He mumbled, ran into the tent, and zipped it up. He pulled off his shoes left them in a corner of the tent, then went to the back corner of it, to where his bag was on top of the air mattress. It wasn't the biggest tent, but it was big enough to hold a queen sized air mattress and both Ryou and Bakura. Ryou went through his bag, and hummed to himself as he pulled out some warm and dry clothes.

He was about to pull off his shirt when he heard the door to the tent unzip. He glanced up and smiled at Bakura. Bakura stare down at him, grabbed his bag and sat down.

"Would you mind turning around?" Ryou blushed slightly when he Bakura looked at him then at the clothes in his hand. It finally clicked, Bakura nodded, and he turned around to go through his bag.

Ryou pulled his shirt off quickly, then pulled on a different shirt. He blushed as he undid his pants and pulled on a pair of sweats. He made sure he didn't look over at Bakura. He hoped Bakura wasn't looking at him, either.

When he was done, he shivered again. He took the clothes and set them down next to himself. He looked over to where Bakura was. He was still staring down into his bag.

"It's okay, you can look now." Bakura nodded, and turned around with his bag. He pulled out a cloth, took out a water bottle. He made the cloth slightly damp, then crawled over to Ryou, who was staring at him with a puzzled look on his face. "What's that for?"

"You have mud on your face still." He shifted his position so that his hand was free. Ryou nodded. Bakura wiped the tip of Ryou's nose, and his cheeks with the small, damp cloth for few seconds, then pulled his hand back.

"Is it gone?" Bakura nodded, and Ryou smiled at him.

"Thanks." He shivered involuntarily as he stood up with his wet clothes in his hands and headed towards where his shoes were. He put them on, unzipped the tent, and walked over to the fire. He sat down on another towel that Malik must have put down while he was changing. He sat down on it, and hung his clothing over a chair that was right beside him. He closed his eyes as he took in all the sounds of nature that surrounded them. He suddenly heard somebody walk out of a tent, and a tent being zipped up once again. Bakura must have finished with whatever he did. He heard footsteps that walked over to him, then somebody sat down beside him. What he didn't expect was when he felt something being draped over his shoulders. He opened his eyes and noticed that Bakura's blanket had been wrapped around himself. He glanced at Bakura, who had sat down cross-legged beside himself, and smiled.

"Arigato." He inched closer to Bakura, and stared at the almost hypnotic flame in the fire pit before them. He could just make out two other people just beyond the other side of the pit. Ryou noticed a pair of lilac eyes staring at him with amusement. He smiled and closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes again, it was pitch black out, and the flame that he had been staring at before had died down, and was barely visible as it licked at the top of the metal frame that surrounded it. He glanced around, and was confused when he realized that his head was leaning against something very warm. He looked up to see Bakura gazing back down at him.

"You woke up." Bakura mumbled quietly. Ryou nodded his head. "You were asleep for a few hours. I didn't want to wake you, and the two bakas were making so much noise. You slept through all of it. They've gone to sleep."

Ryou yawned as he sat up reluctantly, and rubbed his eyes. He was nice and warm with the blanket around his shoulders. Bakura shifted his position so that he could pick something up, and he stood up suddenly. Ryou watched curiously as he poured a bucket of water onto what was left of the fire. Smoke suddenly erupted from the fire pit, and Ryou yawned again. Small bits of ashes flew up into the air, and the two watched as the smoke died down, and everything that was once lit up was consumed completely by the darkness. Ryou shuddered when he hear something move behind him. He wasn't too fond about being outside in the middle of nowhere in complete darkness. He heard a loon make a beautiful and almost graceful sound. He smiled. A light suddenly found its way towards Ryou, and he glanced up. Bakura had a flashlight in his hand.

"We should get ready to sleep, too." He offered his left hand to Ryou, who gladly accepted it, and was pulled up onto his feet, the blanket still wrapped around his shoulders.

They went back into their tent, grabbed what they needed to get cleaned up before they went to sleep, including pajamas, and left the tent once more.

"How far away are the washrooms?"

"A ten minute walk or so. Not that far." Ryou walked ahead of Bakura, and disappeared into complete darkness down the main road. "Bakura?" He asked uncertainly as a light approached him quickly. His eyes widened when he realized that there were not one but two lights heading towards him. It was then that his ears picked up the sound of rocks being run over by tires of a large car. He was pulled backwards by a hand right before it went speeding by.

"Don't get too far ahead. You don't have a flashlight." Bakura whispered into his ears. Ryou, who was scared from the car nearly running him over nodded. When he realized that Bakura couldn't see him nod, he held out his hand. Bakura flashed the light onto him, and accepted his hand.

They walked the rest of the way to the bathrooms in complete silence. Ryou didn't want to talk. He kept glancing over his shoulder and listening for the sound of an approaching vehicle.

As they got closer to the bathrooms, there was no need for the flashlight anymore, and so Bakura turned it off. The washrooms were lit up brightly by newly replaced lights. They walked inside, and Ryou sighed in relief. He had made it without further trouble. They let go of each others hands, and they both got ready. When they were done, Ryou had changed into navy blue pajamas, and Bakura had on black satin pajamas. Ryou blushed when they looked at each other as they left.

"Oh wow!" Ryou exclaimed as he sat a large moon rising into the sky that was full of stars, satellites and constellations of all sorts. He noticed that there was a small bench down on the beach a little ways back from the water. He looked up at Bakura with pleading eyes. Bakura gave in, and he was dragged down onto the sand and onto a bench not far from the soothing sounding waves. "It's beautiful." Ryou breathed as he leaned back and stared up at the stars.

"Hn..." Bakura glanced down at his hikari and smiled to himself. After a short while, it started to get colder. They both shivered. "We should go now."

"Aw... okay." Ryou smiled up at Bakura, and the two got up together and walked back hand in hand. They agreed it was because it was too dark and they would get lost if they didn't hold hands.

When they got back to their campsite, the made sure they didn't make much noise as they squeezed into their tent and sat down on the air mattress with the flashlight still on. A sudden muffled moan from the other tent made Ryou shudder and giggle.

"They're at it again, aren't they?" Ryou glanced at Bakura. He nodded his head with disgust. "They never stop." He laughed.

"Why do you find it so amusing?"

"I don't know... it's just funny. We should sleep now." Ryou bit his lip as he found his blanket and crawled back to his corner of the bed. He lay his head down on his pillow, and pulled the blanket over himself. Bakura lay down beside him with the covers already over himself. Ryou shivered.

"Cold?" Bakura patted the space beside himself as an invitation.

"Not really..." He shivered again, and Bakura rolled his eyes.

"_Sure_ you are." He said with a sigh. Ryou moved closer to him after a moment of hesitation. Bakura pulled his blanket over both of them.

"Thanks." Ryou muffled a yawn with his hand. It had been an eventful and tiring day. But it was all worth it. He shuffled closer to his Yami when the tent got colder. Bakura didn't object at all. In fact, he wrapped his arm around his hikari, and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight." His voice was music to Ryou's ears as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

"G'night." He mumbled as he gave up trying to stay awake, and fell into a dreamless slumber beside the one he loved most; Bakura.

In the morning, Ryou woke up suddenly at the sound of hundreds of birds chirping happily to one another. He frowned, closed his eyes, and tried his very best to fall back to sleep. But the birds wouldn't stop, and so he was stuck with staying awake until they stopped. But they didn't. He lay there for about an hour before he sighed loudly and plugged his ears with his small fingers.

He felt something tug at his hands, and he allowed them to be pulled from his ears. He looked up and noticed Bakura looking at him in amusement.

"Was I snoring that loudly?"

"No, the birds..." Ryou was surprised to hear nothing. Nothing at all. The birds had stopped. The only sound was an occasional cricket or two deep in conversation with themselves. "But... how?"

"You obviously didn't hear Marik a minute or two ago. I bet he's woken up the entire camp. But the birds stopped. So it's quiet again." He explained, and Ryou giggled at Marik's funny antics. Slowly the nature was returning to normal, and every so often few more crickets joined in the fun. He closed his eyes, and snuggled closer to Bakura, the only source of warmth in the entire tent. When he opened his eyes again, he noticed his close proximity with his Yami. Their faces were barely inches apart. He leaned his face closer, as Bakura did the same. Their lips were literally only millimeters apart, Ryou could feel Bakura's warm breath tickling his soft lips. They leaned closer, when suddenly-

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I WILL BANISH YOU ALL TO THE SHADOW REALM IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP! RA DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!" The shouts of Marik echoed throughout the forest that surrounded them, silence soon followed and the two silver-haired boys pulled apart suddenly. Ryou looked down, and giggled softly. When he looked back up, Bakura was chuckling. The two had flushed cheeks, but neither of them really noticed.

Ryou snuggled up to Bakura again, closed his eyes, and replayed what had happened, only moments before, in his mind. He fell asleep with the eerie silence that had fallen over the park. Nothing else dared to make a sound for the rest of the night. No birds chirped, and no crickets dared to make as much as a peep.

The following morning, they had to pack up everything. Ryou was sad that their camping trip had been so short, but he was happy that they were returning to the safe city, to his home sweet home.

They got everything packed up into the back of Malik's car, then they stared at their empty campsite.

"We'll be right back." Malik winked at Marik, and the two ran deep into the bushes for a while. Ryou and Bakura climbed into the back seat of the car. Everything got silent, and Ryou drummed his fingers on his left knee as he stared out the window. He loved nature.

"About last night..." Bakura brought up the one subject that Ryou had been trying very hard to forget, even though it was a pleasant memory. Ryou blushed, and looked at his Yami.

"What about it?"

"You know... we... we almost... We came so close to..." Bakura broke off and looked at Ryou uncertainly.

"I know... I-I'm sorry." Ryou's cheeks turned a darker shade of red, and he glanced down at his knees.

"Please understand that... I need this more than anything. And after this... if you don't want to be around me... Fine. But just let me steal this from you." Bakura pulled Ryou's face up, and pressed his lips lightly against Ryou's gently. Ryou was taken aback at the sudden actions of his Yami. Bakura's arms wrapped themselves around his neck, and he was pulled deeper into a kiss full of passion and something else. When they broke away, Ryou stared at him with an open mouth. He knew what that something else was. It was... Love.

"You... don't... you don't regret doing that?" He asked with wide eyes, his mouth still open.

"No... Gomen." Bakura watched Ryou sadly. "I'm sure you do." Ryou smiled suddenly, and threw his arms around Bakura's middle.

"Never. Never in a million years. Aishiteru, Bakura..." He breathed in the scent of his muscular Yami, then pulled away. He was smiling, his eyes shining with tears.

"Ai-Aishiteru." Bakura was astounded, but smiled down at his hikari when he realized that Ryou had meant it. And it didn't take their mental link to figure that out. Just the look in Ryou's eyes. He wiped the tears from Ryou's eyes, and the two melted into each other's arms as they embraced.

The two car doors opened suddenly. Malik climbed into the driver's seat, and Marik sat down on the passenger side.

"You two ready to go?" Malik glanced back, then smiled. "I guess that's a yes." They drove off from the campsite, and down the highway that led back to their city. They never believed so much could change and evolve within merely two days. Especially the bond and love between a darkness and his light. But it happened. Love blossomed and strengthened an already strong bond between Ryou and his Yami, Bakura.

"Thank Ra for nature." Bakura mumbled into Ryou's silver hair as the two cuddled on the backseat of Malik's car. They were only an hour away from their home at that point. And when they did get home... The two would have a lot to catch up on. "Thank Ra."

* * *

Ah, all finished! Yes, I know, a lousy ending. But.. it's quite late right now, and it's hot in here. Especially without air conditioning. I tried to make it slightly fluffy! -

I would like to point out... spell check is a very scary thing. It wanted to change 'Aishiteru' to 'Ashtray.' Oo It also wanted to change 'hai' to 'hair,' and 'arigato' to 'arrogant.' It was slightly amusing, but also odd.  
  
I hope you all enjoyed reading it!

_Please R&R_

-Sarah Harvey


End file.
